This invention is directed to a board game which amuses the players not only with the excitement of moves controlled by the random rolls of dice but also with the uncertainty caused by the controlled release of water and its random distribution which affects the outcome of the game.
An object of this invention is a game in which playing pieces are removed from play by the accumulation of water in containers which water is released from a reservoir and the accumulation of water in any container is randomly directed.
Another object of this invention is a board game in which the release of water from a reservoir actuates the release of a marble which in turn actuates the release of another marble which allows the flow of water to continue to its ultimate destination.
Another object of this invention is a board game in which the release of marble by water determines the ultimate distribution of the water and the ultimate distribution of the water determines whether or not a particular playing piece is removed from the game.
Another object of this invention is a board game which safely uses a small amount of water in an enticing and interesting manner to amuse the players.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.